There are numbers of known disposable eating utensils available in a folding version. At the same time, the framing of an article of cutlery taking up minimum space is a matter of great importance. For this purpose there are various known disposable articles of cutlery representing flat blank sheets in a disassembled state. There is a known Spoon (U.S. Pat. No. 1,128,114 issued on Feb. 9, 1915), which is in the initial state is a flat blank comprising two adjacent sections with slits fabricated so as to form a shank and a cup-shaped part in the folded state. The shortcoming of the known device is its low manufacturability and reliability in use.
The closest analogue to the claimed device is a set of folding utensils (U.S. Pat. No. 7,637,417 published on Dec. 29, 2009), the known set of folding utensils includes a bowl, a dish, a cup and a spoon which are made of translucent plastic that adds a pleasing appearance to the articles. The spoon is fabricated from a flat sheet having two adjacent sections spliced so as to form shanks and a cup-shaped part in the folded state. The main shortcoming of this known analog is its low manufacturability and reliability in use.